


[podfic] Your Highnessness

by forzandopod



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Covered in Bees!!, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Gratuitous Star Wars References, I Like My Royalty Like I Like My Coffee, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, ROAD TRIP WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far a—</p>
<p>    Yeah, I know that’s not when it happened, but that’s how you start this kind of—</p>
<p>    I don’t know, do I look like George Lucas?</p>
<p>    No, he made the movie. No, it doesn’t have Kevin Bacon. Not everything has Kevin Bacon!</p>
<p>    Of course it’s still good!</p>
<p>    Fine, you dicks. If you think you know better than one of the greatest stories of the human race:</p>
<p>    A short time ago, in this galaxy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Your Highnessness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Highnessness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456590) by [shadydave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadydave/pseuds/shadydave). 



> This is an unintentional repod borne out of the fact that it is amplificathon and therefore time to podfic all the Jupiter Ascending fic, often more than once! Also, the fact that this fic is awesome!
> 
> So be sure to check out rscreighton's [version over here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3569126)
> 
> Also many thanks to reena_jenkins for her FABULOUS coverart for this podfic!

**Cover Artist:** [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)

**Length:** 00:23:50 

**Size:** 22 MB

**Download:** You can stream or download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/podfic/%5bGOTG,%20JA%5d%20your%20highnessness.mp3) (thank you [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!)


End file.
